Kaddy
by Winnetou 1995
Summary: Eine Geschichtre über ein Mädchen, dass in den wilden Westen zur Zeit Karl Mays und mit dessen Helden verschlagen wurde und jetzt mehr oder weniger gut zurecht kommt.
1. Prolog

Hey, schön dass ich euch hier zu meiner Geschichte verirrt habt. Dies ist meine erste Fanfic und zuerst muss ich sagen : alles was Karl May gehört, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Ich hoffe meine Geschichte gefällt euch und würde mich sehr über Kritik oder Anregungen freuen. Also viel Spaß noch.

Liebe Grüße

Paula


	2. Chapter 1

Plötzlich war sie an einem Ort an dem sie ganz sicher nicht sein sollte. Es war heiß und die Luft roch anders. Eben noch hatte sie an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und Musik gehört und jetzt war sie hier! Sie schaute sich um. Sie war in so etwas wie einer Steppe gelandet. Um sie herum war Sand und am Horizont konnte sie einen grünen Streifen ausmachen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Geräusch, dass sie herumfahren ließ. Es war das Schluchze eines Kindes. Sie suchte automatisch nach der Quelle des Lauts, es war fast wie ein Instinkt. Zuhause hatte sie einen kleinen Bruder gehabt, der auch oft geweint hatte und auch das hatte sie jedes Mal dazu verleitete, sofort den Grund für sein Leid zu suchen und diesen auszuschalten. Sie suchte mit den Augen die Gegend ab, auf der Suche nach dem Wesen, dass dieses herzerweichende Schluchzen von sich geben könnte. Neben sich sah sie einige mehr oder weniger zerstörte Planwagen und darunter schien das Geräusch hervorzukommen. Sie ging in die Hocke und spähte unter den Wagen, der ihr am nächsten stand. Tatsächlich saß dort ein kleines Mädchen und weinte. Sie rief die Kleine an:" Hey du, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Willst du nicht unter dem Wagen hervorkommen? Ich heiße Paula und wie heißt du?" Das Kind sah sie mit großen Augen an und sagte dann leise:" Kadlynn." Paula erwiderte:" Kadlynn, das ist ein wunderschöner Name. Komm doch mal unter dem Wagen hervor und erzähl mir warum du weinst." Sie sah das Mädchen an nun lächelte so freundlich und vertrauenerweckend, wie sie nur konnte. Kadlynn kletterte zögerlich unter dem Wagen hervor. Dort nahm Paula sie in den Arm, strich ihr die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Als sie sich mit Kadlynn auf dem Arm umdrehte und aufrichtete, erschrak sie. Dort stand ein Pferd. Es war aufgezäumt und gesattelt und wartete anscheinend geduldig auf sie. Paula blieb erst mal stehen und betrachtete das Tier eingehend. Es war wirklich schön, graues Fell, grau Mähne, grauer Schweif. Es sah gepflegt und gesund aus und sah sie mit klugen Augen an. Kadlynn schien begeistert. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und lehnte sich zu dem Tier hin um es zu streicheln. Diese kam einige Schritte näher und legte seinen Kopf an die Wange der Kleinen. Sie kicherte, als das Pony des Pferdes sie im Gesichte kitzelte und fragte:" Ist das deins? Darf ich auch mal da drauf reiten?" Paula erwiderte verdattert:" Also ich denke das ist meines und wenn das so ist, darfst du natürlich mal darauf reiten." Kadlynn lächelte und sagte: "Also wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" Paula antwortete immer noch leicht verwirt:" Tja, das wüsste ich auch gern. Und wo kommst du eigentlich her und wo sind deine Eltern?" Sie hatte anscheinend einen Nerv getroffen. Das kleine Mädchen begann wieder zu weinen und erklärte unter Tränen:" Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich in einem von diesen Wagen war und dann kamen Männer und die haben geschossen und geschrien und dann bin ich von dem Wagen heruntergefallen und es wurde alles schwarz. Dann bin ich aufgewacht und saß unter dem Wagen hier und niemand war mehr da. Keine Männer und auch meine Eltern nicht." Erst jetzt sah Paula die Beule auf der Stirn des Kindes. "Kadlynn, pass mal auf, ich setz dich jetzt auf mein Pferd und das bind ich dann da drüben dran, damit es nicht weglaufen kann." Sie deutet auf eine kleinen verdorrten Busch, ein paar Meter weiter. "Ich schau mich solang mal ein bisschen in der Gegend um. Bleib auf jeden Fall auf dem Pferd, und wenn du jemanden siehst, oder ein Tier kommt, dann schreist du und dann komm ich zurück, ok?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte folgsam und Paula setzt sie auf das Pferd. "Du kannst dir ja inzwischen schon mal einen Namen für das Pferd ausdenke, es ist ein Mädchen." Mit diesen Worten, ging sie zu dem Pferd, setzte Kadlynn darauf und führte das Pferd zu dem kleinen Busch. Dort band sie es mit den Zügeln locker an und ging zurück zu den Wagen. Was sie dort fand, ließ sie schaudern. Es lagen 8 Leichen dahinter, auf den ersten Blick nicht zu sehen. Sie wollte sie nicht berühren, aber sie ging davon aus, dass sie ausgeraubt und dann ermordet worden waren. Wie Kadlynn überlebt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch bald schoben sich ganz anderen Fragen in ihren Kopf. Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Und wo war hier? Wie kam sie wieder zurück? Was passierte bei ihr zuhause? Sie war zuerst ganz auf das kleine Mädchen fixiert gewesen, dass es zu retten galt, aber jetzt schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Bald aber bleiben sie wieder bei dem Rätsel des Mädchens hängen. Sie ging zurück, um die Wagen herum und zu ihrem Pferd. Das kleine Mädchen blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. "Und, was hast du alles gesehen?" fragte es neugierig. "Ach, nichts wichtiges, nur eure kaputten Wagen und die Landschaft. Wie heißt mein Pferd denn jetzt?" versuchte sie das Mädchen abzulenken. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Kadlynn ging auch sofort darauf ein. "Sie heißt Annabell." sagte sie fröhlich. Paula stöhnte innerlich auf. Annabell, so konnte man doch keine Pferd nennen. Laut sagte sie:" Das ist ein wunderschöner Name, Kaddy. Am besten wir reiten jetzt mal irgendwohin, vielleicht kommen ja sonst diese Männer wieder. Ich würde sagen wir reiten das zu diesem Streifen Grün." "Okay." sagte die Kleine und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Paula schaute das Pferd an und es kam ihr ziemlich groß vor. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Pferden, nur Respekt. Zuhause hatte sie sich gern mit Pferden beschäftigt, nut viel zu selten um sagen zu können, sie könne reiten. Und aufsteigen hatte sie noch nie gut gekonnt. Aber sie trat an das Tier heran, fasste vor Kaddy an den Sattelknauf, stieg mit dem Fuß in den Steigbügel und zog sich irgendwie hoch. Sie war sich sichre, es hatte nicht so elegant gewirkt aber sie würde das bestimmt noch irgendwann mal lernen, sch auf die Pferde zu schwingen wie die großen Westernhelden. Sie saß hinter Kaddy auf Annabell und sie ritten gemeinsam Richtung Wald, oder was diese Grüne auch immer sein mochte. Kadlynn schaute sich den ganze Weg interessiert um und fragte Paula dabei über ihr Leben aus. Es war später Abend und die Sonne ging grade unter als Paula eine Felsenformation sah, die aussah, als wäre sie wie geschaffen für einen Lagerplatz. Die Felsen hatten in einem größeren Kreis gruppiert, der eine kleine Öffnung zeigt, auf der Seite, die zu ihnen hin zeigte. Ein großer Felsen stand genau gegenüber der Öffnung. Er hatte einen kleinen Überhang, der ein Dach über einer kleinen Senke bildete. Sie hielt an und wollte grade Kadlynn herunterheben, als sie sah, dass das kleine Mädchen die Augen geschlossen hatte und friedlich schlief. Sie nahm sie ganz behutsam in ihre Arme und trug sie zu der kleinen Senke hin. Dort legte sie den kleine Körper vorsichtig auf den Boden. Kaddlyn regte sich etwas, wachte aber nicht auf. Dann führte sie ihr Pferd in den Steinkreis und schaute in die Satteltaschen. Darin war Brot, Dörrfleisch, zwei volle Wasserschläuche, Präriefeuerzeug und zwei Decken. Sie war nicht mehr erstaunt, nachdem was an diesem seltsamen Tag alles geschehen war. Sie nahm eine der Decken und legte sie in die Senke, als Unterlag für Kaddy. Dann legte sie Kaddy vorsichtig darauf und deckte sie mit der zweiten Decke zu. Das Mädchen öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Wo sind wir?" "Alles ist gut, schlaf einfach weiter" redete Paula mit beruhigender Stimme auf sie ein. Sie schloss die Augen wieder und schlief bald darauf tief und fest. Die Ältere dachte daran, auch zu schlafen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, was nachts alles schreckliches an Tieren aus ihren Höhlen kam. Sie kletterte also mit einiger Mühe auf den felsigen Überhang und beschloss, diese Nacht Wache zu halten. Sie lehnet sich an den Felsen und begann leise ein paar Lieder zu singen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. So merkte sie nicht einmal, dass sie später in der Nacht in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	3. Chapter 2

Sie wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht kitzelten. Sie war sofort wach und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie eingeschlafen war, hoffentlich war Kaddy nichts passiert. Doch dann spürte sie etwas Warmes auf ihrem Schoss und sah das kleine Mädchen an sich geschmiegt. Sie musste irgendwann in der Nacht zu ihr hochgeklettert sein. Sie tippte sie die Kleine leicht an der Schulter an und sagte sanft:" Aufstehen Süße, es gibt Frühstück." Kaddy rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und sagte:" Ich will noch nicht aufstehen." Paula lachte und erwiderte:" Dann musst du heute wohl ohne Frühstück losreiten." "Wohin wollen wir den?" "Erstmal dahinten zu dem Wald. Wir müssen jemanden finden, der uns sagen kann, wo wir sind und uns vielleicht helfen kann." Kaddlyn gähnte herzhaft und stand dann auf. Paula kletterte von der Plattform und hob sie dann runter. Dann frühstückten sie etwas Brot und ein bisschen Dörrfleisch. Als es nach Paulas Schätzung etwa 8 Uhr sein musste, brachen sie auf. Sie packten das provisorische Lager zusammen und ritten weiter in Richtung des Grünstreifens, der am Horizont nur unwesentlich größer geworden war. Auch heute war Kaddy wieder voller Lebensfreude. Sie setzte ihre Befragung vom Vortag fort und gab sich nicht mit Ausflüchten zufrieden. Paula redete den ganzen Vormittag fast ununterbrochen. Als die Sonne am höchsten stand und Kadlynn ein Pause in ihrem Kreuzfeuer aus Fragen gemacht hatte, sagte Paula:" Ich denke wir sollten anhalten, noch mal etwas trinken und auch Annabell etwas geben. Wir müssen uns alle eine kurze Zeit ausruhen." Sie machten ein kurze Rast und ritten dann weiter. Am frühen Nachmittag kamen ihnen Reiter entgegen. Paula sagte zu Kaddy:" Die können wir fragen wo wir sind." und sie hielten auf sie zu. Als die Reiter allerdings näher kamen, wünschte sich Paula sie hätten einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht. Es waren schmierige Kerle und als sie sahen, das Paula eine Frau war, wurde ihr Grinsen anzüglich bis ekelhaft. Sie nahmen die Hände von ihren Gewehren und kam langsam näher. Paula ließ ihre Hand auf dem Revolver ruhen, die ebenfalls in ihren Satteltaschen gesteckt hatte und die sie in ihren Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Die Kerle riefen ihr zu:" Nimm die Hand von deinem Schießeisen weg, du kannst doch eh nicht damit umgehen. Wir kommen in Frieden." Paula rief zurück:" Dass ich nicht damit umgehen kann, macht es für euch nur noch kritischer denke ich." und ließ ihre Hand wo sie war. Die Kerle gefielen ihr ganz und gar nicht. Einer von ihnen, der der Anführer zu sein schien, rief lachend seinen Kameraden zu:" Temperament hat die Kleine auch noch." Paula erwiderte kühl:" Wir wollten eigentlich nur fragen, wo wir sind und wie wir zur nächsten Stadt kommen." Der Anführer lachte wieder und sagte:" Ihr wisst nicht wo ihr seid. Das ist komisch. Aber ihr habt Glück, ich bin Peppers und ich kenne die Gegend hier ziemlich gut. Ich werde euch zur nächsten Stadt bringen, für eine kleine Gegenleistung versteht sich." "Wir haben kein Geld." "Ich hatte da auch eher an was anderes gedacht, Puppe." Der Kerl grinste noch anzüglicher und seine Kameraden lachten. Paula war nahe daran, zu würgen. "Wenn das so ist, finden wir den Weg auch allein. Goodbye Gentelmen." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie Annabell an den Fremden vorbeilenken doch diese kreisten sie ein. Kaddy hatte die Männer die ganze Zeit mit großen Augen angestarrt und kein Wort gesagt. Nun flüsterte sie:" Was wollen diese Männer? Wieso lassen sich uns nicht vorbei?" "Sie lassen uns gleich vorbei, ich denke ich kann das klären." redete Paula beruhigend auf das Mädchen ein. Peppers sagte plötzlich:" Jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig Kleine, wir wollen doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und du doch auch. Wahrscheinlich bist du noch keinem richtigen Mann begegnet, weil du so verklemmt bist. Wir zeigen dir, wies geht." "Ihr seid ekelhaft!" schleuderte Paula ihnen entgegen. "Lasst uns vorbei." Sie versuchte an Peppers und seinen Männern vorbei zu kommen aber sie griffen ihr in die Zügel und rissen Kaddy von ihr weg. Diese begann zu weinen. Peppers warf sie zu einem anderen Mann, der sie auffing. Kaddy wehret sich, biss und kratzte und trat um sich, doch als der Manns sie schlug, war sie still und schluchzte nur noch leise vor sich hin. Paula rief in Panik Peppers zu:" Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie ist doch noch ein Kind, verdammt." "Bitte", fügte sie dann leiser hinzu. "Ich denke so kommen wir doch ins Geschäft, Puppe. " Sagte Peppers, immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Ich denke ihr zwei werdet erst einmal mit uns kommen. Bindet ihr die Hände zusammen und bringt sie zu mir. Breggins, du nimmst ihr Pferd mit." Sie wollte sich wehren, doch mit einem Blick auf Kaddlyn, die immer noch festgehalten wurde, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, besann sie sich anders und leistete keinen Widerstand als man ihr die Hände vor der Brust zusammenband, ihr ihre Waffen abnahm und sie zu Peppers auf Pferd setzte. Sie ritten los, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren und Paula konnte nichts machen. Sie konnte nichts machen und fühlte sich hilflos. Sie hatte Kadlynn retten wollen und hatte sie in nur noch größere Gefahr gebracht und es gab keine Hoffnung auf Rettung, da sich noch nicht einmal wusste wo, geschweige denn in welcher Zeit sie sich befand. Alles in allem war ihre Lage ziemlich schlecht. Sie grübelte den ganzen Weg darüber nach, was sie tun könnte, bis sie Abends ihr Lager aufschlugen. Nach einem kargen Abendessen, dass für sie nur aus einem Stück Brot und ein paar schlucken Wasser bestanden hatte, band man Kadlynn zum Schlafen die Hände zusammen, damit sie Paula nicht befreien konnte und legte die beiden Mädchen auf den Boden nahe dem Feuer, was die Kerle gemacht hatte. Sie hörten wie sich diese lautstark unterhielten und lachten. Kaddy schmiegte sich an Paula und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:" Ich hab Angst. Was wollen die von uns? Wieso haben die uns gefesselt?" "Süße, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es wird jemand kommen und uns retten." Selbst wenn Paula selbst nicht viel Hoffnung hatte so durfte sie doch nicht zulassen, das Kadlynn diese verlor. "Und wer?" Kadlynn schaute sie zweifeln an. " Also ich erzähl dir mal von zwei Helden. Und die werden uns auch retten." Und sie begann im Flüsterton zu erzählen:" Es gibt zwei Männer die sind sehr gut befreundet, sie lieben sich wie Brüder. Sie reiten auf Pferden, die Brüder sind, und beide schnell wie der Wind und schwarz wie die Nacht. Der ein Mann ist ein Weißer und der andere ist ein Indianer. Der Weiße hat blonde Haare und ist groß, aber kein Riese. Er kann mit einem einzigen Fausthieb einen einzigen Menschen niederschlagen und hat sehr viel Kraft. Deswegen wird er auch Old Shatterhand genannt, das bedeute Alte Schmetterhand. Er ist selbst zu seinem schlimmsten Feind noch gerecht und freundlich und tötet nur im allergrößten Notfall und auch dann nur ungern. Er kommt aus Deutschland, wo auch ich herkomme und ist ziemlich klug. Außerdem ist er in allem sehr gut, was man im Wilden Westen so braucht. Spurenlesen, anschleichen, reiten und mit Waffen umgehen. Aber alles was er als Westmann, so nennt man das, kann, hat er von Winnetou gelernt. Winnetou ist sein Lehrer und sein Freund zugleich. Er ist nicht zu groß aber auch nicht klein, muskulös aber nicht bullig sondern eher schlank und wendig. Sein Stamm sind die Mesacalero-Apatschen, und er ist ihr Häuptling. Er ist Meister in den Künsten des Westen und keiner ist darin besser als er. Seine Schwester und sein Vater sind von einem bösen Mann getötet worden nun will er sie rächen, aber er ist auch gerecht. Er ist nicht ganz so menschenfreundlich wie Old Shatterhand aber auch er tötet nicht ohne einen wirklich guten Grund. Diese beiden werden kommen und uns retten und uns helfen, hier zurecht zu kommen. Aber schlaf jetzt kleine Maus, du musst morgen ausgeruht sein, es wird ein anstrengender Ritt." Damit schloss Paula und sah auf Kadlynn hinab. Direkt nach ihren letzten Worten waren ihr die Augen zugefallen und sie war in einen ruhigen Schlaf hinübergeglitten. Paula wünschte sich, auch einfach einschlafen zu können, aber sie musste noch über so viel nachdenken. Doch kaum, dass sie ein bequeme Position gefunden hatte, war auch sie eingeschlafen.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch lautes Stimmengewirr geweckt. Sie schaute sich um und suchte nach Kaddy. Bald entdeckte sie sie bei dem Kerl, der auch gestern mit ihr geritten war, doch das beruhigte sie keineswegs. Sie sprang auf, was sich mit ihren gefesselten Händen als etwas schwierig erwies, ihr aber dann doch gelang, und ging zu Peppers hinüber, der gerade seine Satteltaschen packte. "Ich muss mit dir reden." Peppers bedeutet ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie sprechen sollte. "Ihr müsst Kaddy in Ruhe lassen. Sie ist doch noch ein Kind. Lasst mich mit ihr auf unserem Pferd reiten. Ich bin doch gefesselt und kann so nicht fliehen." Peppers drehte sich langsam um. "Glaubst du ehrlich, dass ich das tun würde? Du würdest fliehen, Fesseln hin oder her. Es bleibt so wies es jetzt ist. Basta!" Paula war wütend. Sie konnte einfach nicht gut genug lügen. Etwas, was sie zuhause so gut wie nie gebraucht hatte. Resignierend ging sie zu Kaddy und ihrem Aufpasser. "Guten Morgen, Süße." Begrüßte sie das kleine Mädchen. "Guten Morgen." sagte die Kleine ängstlich und schaute zu dem Kerl hoch, der hinter ihr stand. 'Soweit ist es also schon gekommen, nur von dem kurzen Ritt gestern. Sie hat schon Angst ob sie das richtige sagt. Wir müssen fliehen. Irgendwie' dachte Paula bei sich. Laut sagte sie:" Und Kleine, hast du gut geschlafen?" "Ja hab ich." "Okay dann ist ja gut. Ich denke wir werden jetzt weiterreiten, ich geh dann mal zurück zu Peppers." Sie lächelte Kaddy so optimistisch an, wie sie nur konnte und ging dann hinüber, wo Peppers bereits reisefertig auf seinem Pferd saß und nur noch auf sie wartete "Peppers, ich bin gefesselt, so komm ich nicht auf das Pferd" sagte sie. Er stieg herunter und hob sie grob auf das Pferd, dann stieg er hinter ihr auf. Paula hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich so weit wie möglich von ihm zu entfernen, aber auf dem Pferderücken war das leider nicht möglich. Als sie losgeritten waren, versuchte sie noch einmal Peppers davon zu überzeugen, nicht zu hart mit Kaddy zu sein. "Das was du willst ist doch eigentlich mein Körper. Wenn ich dir den also ohne Widerstand anbiete, wirst du Kadlynn dann in Ruhe lassen? Du brauchst sie doch nicht. Bitte." Peppers antwortete nur lachend:" Natürlich brauche ich sie, um etwas gegen dich in der Hand zu haben Süße. Außerdem, wenn du nicht mitmachst, macht das ganze ja nur halb soviel Spaß." Das einzige, was Paula dazu einfiel, war: "Du bist ein ekeliges, perverses Schwein." "Ich denke du solltest dich mit solchen Aussagen lieber zurückhalten, doch willst doch nicht, dass deiner kleinen Freundin was passiert.", sagte Peppers, nun mit einem drohenden Unterton. "Nein, dass will ich nicht." Paula gab äußerlich klein bei aber in ihrem Inneren kochte sie vor Zorn. Was erlaubte sich dieser gemeine Bastard eigentlich? Sie musste eine Lösung finden, von ihm wegzukommen, sonst würde Kaddy nur noch mehr leiden müssen. Der Rest des Vormittags verlief relativ ereignislos. Gegen Mittag machte sie an einem kleine Wasser halt, um die Pferde zu tränken und selbst zu trinken. Sie und Kaddy bekamen auch ein paar Schlucke Wasser und dann ging es weiter. Kurze Zeit danach, sahen sie in der Ferne drei kleine schwarze Punkte, die langsam näher kamen, schon bald die Größe von Hunden annahmen und schließlich als drei Reiter zu erkennen waren. Soweit Paula das beurteilen konnte, waren es zwei Indianer und ein Weißer, was sie aus der Haarfarbe der Reiter geschlossen hatte. Sie konnte den Keim der Hoffnung nicht ersticken, der in ihr wuchs. Zwei der Pferde waren schwarz, und zwar das des Weißen und das eines Indianers. Winnetou und Old Shatterhand, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf doch sie verbot sich den Gedanken sofort wieder. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Außerdem war es völlig unmöglich. Die beiden Blutsbrüder waren fiktive Charaktere aus einem Buch, sie konnten nicht plötzlich irgendwo aufzutauchen., kaum dass sie in Gefahr geraten war. Die Reiter kamen näher und jetzt nahmen die Männer ihre Büchsen zu Hand. Auch unsere Aufpasser griffen nach den Waffen. Peppers rief, als die Reiter bis auf Rufweite herangekommen waren, zu:" Kommt ihr in Frieden?" "Ja, Gentelmen, steckt eure Büchsen ruhig weg." rief der Weiße. Paula konnte nun ihre Gesichter erkennen und ihr Herz machte einen kleine Sprung. Diese beiden Männer, die gerade auf sie zugeritten kamen, sahen genauso aus, wie Karl May sie immer in seinen Bücher beschrieben hatte. War das vielleicht ein Dreh für einen Film oder etwas in der Art und sie waren da hinein geraten? Die Leichen, die sie gefunden hatte, hatten echt ausgesehen und auch Peppers und seinen Leute benahmen sich nicht grade wie Schauspieler. Aber sie schob ihren Fragen und Zweifel beiseite und wandte sich der Betrachtung des dritten der Gefährten zu. Dieser war ein junger Indianer, vielleicht 16 oder 17 Jahre alt, aber er hatte die Ausstrahlung eines erfahrenen Kriegers. Sein Gesicht war schön, in einem glänzenden Bronze. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher, als es bei Indianer normalerweise der Fall war und er schaute ihnen mit intelligenten grünen Augen, bei den Indianern eine ungewöhnliche Farbe, entgegen, die ärgerlich aufblitzen, als er Peppers und mich sah, und dann auch Kaddy. Als die Reiter bei ihnen angekommen waren, ergriff der Weiße wieder das Wort:" Goodday Gents, Ich bin Parker und das sind meine Begleiter Yakonpi-Topa und Tschia-Nitsas." Dürfen wir nun erfahren, wer ihr seid und was eure seltsame Begleitung zu bedeuten hat?" Peppers antwortete nicht sogleich, sondern unterzog alle drei einer genauen Musterung. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich bin Peppers und das sind meine Freunde. Zu unsere Begleitung, wir haben diese beiden jungen Damen unterwegs aufgelesen und wollten sie in die nächste Stadt bringen." "Und wieso ist die Ältere gefesselt?" fragte der Weiße zweifelnd. "Ihr Geisteszustand ist nicht grad der beste, sie ist ein wenig verwirrt. Wir mussten sie fesseln, um zu vermeiden, dass sie sich selber wehtut." Er stieß Paula von hinten unauffällig an, doch diese war sicher, Old Shatterhand, sie ging einfach mal davon aus, dass er/sein Schauspieler es war, hatte es trotzdem gesehen. Sie wusste, Peppers wollte ihr bedeuten, still zu sein, da sie sonst in Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte, aber genau das war es, was sie nicht tun wollte. Peppers zog wahrscheinlich gar nicht in Betracht, sie könnte sich gegen in auflehnen und wenn glaubte er, diese drei Männer könnten gegen seine Zehn sowieso nichts ausrichten. Aber jetzt sagte Paula laut und deutlich:" Was er sagt, stimmt nicht. Er hat uns gefangen genommen, um mich zu vergewaltigen und Kadlynn", sie deutete mit den gefesselten Händen auf sie, "als Druckmittel zu benutzen, damit ich mich nicht wehre." Peppers presste mir eine Hand auf den Mund und Paula biss hinein, woraufhin er sie schnell wieder zurückzog. Dann sagte er, an Old Shatterhand gewandt:" Sie redet Unsinn, beachtet sie nicht weiter. Wir werden jetzt weiterreiten." Doch Old Shatterhand erwiderte:" Einen Moment noch, Peppers. Mir erscheint die Version des Mädchens sehr viel glaubwürdiger als eure. Ich denke, wir werden die beiden Mädchen in die nächste Stadt bringen." Peppers meinte daraufhin schnell:" Nein, nein, mir liegt das Wohl der beiden sehr am Herzen und ich werde sie jetzt nicht einfach Wildfremden übergeben. " Old Shatterhand überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann:" Nun gut Gents, wenn ihr darauf besteht, die beiden weiterhin zu begleiten, wollen wir euch nicht im Wege stehen. Goodbye." Er lenkte sein Pferd an ihnen vorbei und der Ältere der beiden Indianer, wahrscheinlich Winnetou, folgte ihm schweigend. Jüngere zögerte kurz, folgte dann aber seinen Gefährten. Die Hoffnung in Paula erlosch, als hätte man eine Kerze ausgeblasen. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach weg reiten und sie in der Gewalt dieser Leute lassen. Bald waren sie in der Ferne verschwunden und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Paula wusste, Peppers würde es nicht unbeachtet lassen, dass sie ihn verraten hatte. Sie hoffte er würde Kaddy diesmal da raus lassen aber sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Er war ohne Skrupel. Abends machten sie Halt an einem kleinen Bach, der von Grün umgeben war. Peppers stieß sie grob vom Pferd und sie schlug heftig mit dem Kopf auf, das sie ihren Sturz ja nicht mit den Händen abfangen konnten. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie Sterne, da wurde sie wieder hochgerissen und Peppers befahl:" Bindet sie dort an den Baum. Mit dem Rücken zu mir." Ihr schwante übles; er würde sie doch nicht schlagen, nicht hier vor Kaddys Augen. Doch es war anscheinend genau das, was er vorhatte. Er holte seine Reitpeitsche und kam auf den Baum zu, an dem sie mittlerweile festgebunden war. Paula sagte in bittendem Tonfall:" Peppers, wenn ihr mich schlagen wollt, bin ich davon auch nicht grade begeistert aber bitte bringt Kaddy vorher weg." "Oh nein, das wird sowohl dich als auch sie lehren, dass man mich nicht verrät." Sie flehte nun beinahe:" Schafft sie weg, bitte, ich bitte euch." "Nein." Paula rief Kaddy zu:" Mach die Augen zu. Und lass sie zu bis ich dir sage du darfst sie aufmachen." Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf Peppers Gesicht. "Wenn du die Augen zu machst, wird Paula nur noch mehr leiden müssen, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Kadlynn schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen starr auf Paula gerichtet. Diese sah zurück und legte ihre Zuversicht in diesen einen Blick. Was das Mädchen jetzt sehen würde, würde sie zutiefst verstören und sie musste versuchen, den Schaden einzudämmen. Dann stand Peppers direkt hinter ihr und schwang die Peitsche. 5 mal schlug er zu und schmerzende Streifen zogen sich über Paulas Rücken. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und Kaddy und die Männer nicht sehen zu lassen, was für Schmerzen sie litt. Bei jedem Schlag zuckte sie zusammen und wimmerte leise. Als Peppers aufhörte, sie zu schlagen, sackte sie zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als sie erwachte, war es dunkel um sie her und sie spürte Kaddy an sich geschmiegt, sie weinte leise im Schlaf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte höllisch und ihr T-Shirt klebte an ihren offenen Wunden. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und Kaddy wachte auf. "Paula, du lebst." "Na klar leb ich, wieso sollte ich tot sein?" fragte sie etwas erstaunt. Kaddy sagte:" Du hast dich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt und dein Rücken hat gar nicht aufgehört zu bluten." "Ach Kleine, das ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen, es tut schon fast nicht mehr weh. " Paula versuchte sie abzulenken, auch wenn das wohl nicht der geschickteste Weg war:" Warum hast du geweint, im Schlaf, hast du schlecht geträumt?" "Ich hab von den bösen Männern geträumt und das sie gekommen wären und dich getötet hätten und mich auch töten wollten" sagte Kaddy. "Das wird nicht passieren, kleine Maus, du wirst sehen, Old Shatterhand und Winnetou kommen noch, sie werden uns retten." versuchte Paula der Kleinen und auch sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. "Aber sie sollten sich lieber mal beeilen." murmelte sie noch leise, dann sagte sie zu Kaddy:" Ich denke du solltest jetzt schlafen. Alles wird gut." Kaddy kuschelte sich wieder an Paula uns schlief bald wieder. Paula dachte noch eine Weile über das Geschehene nach, das wollte auch sie versuchen zu schlafen, als sie plötzlich im Gebüsch hinter sich ein leises Rascheln hörte. Sie spähte hinter sich und sah im Gebüsch zwei schwach leuchtende Punkte. Es waren Augen. Eine leise, wohlklingende Stimme sagte in fließendem Englisch:" Bewegt euch nicht und seht nicht zu mir hin. Ich bin Taschunko und komme um euch zu retten." Paula starrte ihn an und sagte dann ebenso leise:" Uns sind die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und alle unsere Sachen sind bei unserem Pferd." Er flüsterte:" Ich schneide euch die Fesseln durch. Haltet mir die Hände hin. Euer Pferd habe ich bereits geholt." Tiefe Bewunderung stieg in Paula auf. Er war erst so jung und vollbrachte schon solche Glanzstücke. Dann rüttelte sie Kaddy sacht an der Schulter und flüsterte dem Mädchen zu:" Aufwachen Kaddy. Jemand ist gekommen um uns zu retten. Aber du musst leise sein, damit die bösen Männer uns nicht hören." Kaddy war sofort wach, sie hatte ja kaum eine halbe Stunde geschlafen. Sie erkante Taschunko und verstand, das es wichtig war, dass sie keinen Laut von sich gab. Taschunko kroch ihnen voraus in die Büsche, dann kam Kaddy und dann Paula. Sie versuchte so leise und unfällig zu sein wie möglich, war sich aber sicher, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gut gelang. Irgendwann stand Tash auf und Paula nahm an, sie könnten jetzt vom Lager nicht mehr gesehen werden. Ihr Retter nahm Kaddy auf den Arm, half ihr hoch und lief dann mit großen Schritten in die Nacht hinaus. Sie folgte ihm so gut es ging. Bald hörten sie Rufe hinter sich. Peppers hatte gemerkt, dass sie entkommen waren. Taschunko schritt noch schneller aus. In dem Versuch ihm zu folgen stolperte sie immer öfter, konnte sich aber immer wieder fangen. Plötzlich knickte sie mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut ein. Sie hatte sich den Knöchel verstaucht. Sie konnte nicht mehr auftreten und es tat höllisch weh. Sie sagte zu Taschunko:" Bring Kaddy in Sicherheit. Ich komme langsam nach." Doch er schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Du kommst mit, es ist nicht mehr weit." "Bitte bringt sie weg, ich halte euch nur auf. Sie werden uns einholen. Wenn ihr schnell das Pferd erreicht, könnt ihr mich damit abholen. Geht jetzt." Widerstrebend drehte Taschunko sich um und rannte weiter in das Dunkel. Sie blieb erschöpft stehen. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte furchtbar. Sie sah helle Punkte die näher kamen. Fackeln. Gleich würden sie sie gefunden haben. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Tash Kaddy in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.**_


End file.
